The Woman In Red
by Mordred's-deathly-Lullaby
Summary: Cecilia is trapped in New York and needs Virginia's, and Wolf's help to get back. With Their son Warren's life on the line, they help her. But what happens when something happens and Virginia and Wolf can't get back to New York until the new adventure is completed?


**Hi! This is my first 10th Kingdom fanfiction, so please be nice! Please review and tell me what you think. I do not own the 10th Kingdom, or any of the familiar characters in it! Anyway, I hope you like this and idea's are always welcome, so that I can use them when I have a writers block. OH! And I can't forget that I am gonna put Sephiroth and Kadaj (Final Fantasy) in here as well, just because I like their characters, so I don't own them either! Please R&R! Here we go!**

* * *

Cecilia peered down at the ground, up on her balcony. She was in New York watching over the man called Wolf and his wife, Virginia, and their son Warren. The three walked along the side walk hand in hand and they were all smiling. Cecilia scowled. Happiness was something she never had, something she will never have. She had been watching the three ever since they returned from the nine kingdoms.

The same ten kingdoms she had been banished from. Cecilia had been proclaimed to be a danger to the nine kingdoms because of what she did. She was everyone's secret weapon. If you wanted a dangerous job done, she would be the one to go to. She worked a lot like Rumpelstiltskin actually. She'd work both sides if they asked. That is what got her banished.

It all started with a job gone wrong. Cecci was working for both sides of the war, she worked for Relish the Troll king, and Prince Wendell's side. They had both accepted her help, through word of her old caretaker, Rumpelstiltskin. He had been piled up upon deals after deals and had no time for working on the war, so he sent his "adoptive daughter''. She had helped the evil queen and the Trolls, and Wendell until it got out that she was double crossing Wendell's side. They had banished her from the kingdoms and sent her here to rot.

She wanted to go back. And the happy family of three knew how to get her back. Cecci put on her red stilettos that wrapped around her ankles and ended with a small bow at the last wrap. She also wore a red dress that ties around her shoulders and left a good porcine of her upper back bare. There was a slit up the leg that stopped just above the knee. She had short black hair with bright blue tips.

* * *

assets/2794004/lightbox/Ruby% ?1294445409

* * *

She tucked her precious sword in the sword holster that she wrapped around her. It kind of reminded her of Sephiroth's sword.

Cecci sighed. She missed Sephiroth. He was her best friend. He was really tall, about 6'5, had long blue hair, blue cat like eyes, and was a cold hearted monster to people he didn't like. He often talked about his younger brother Kadaj, but Cecci had never gotten to meet him.

Cecilia was busted out of her thoughts by the sound of Warren's loud laugh. She quickly jumped up onto the balcony, crouched down. and then jumped down. She was in the pent house, so it was a long drop, but she knew how to maneuver around and use the poles and ledges to her advantage. She soon hit the ground, amazingly, softly. She had just happened to jump in front of the small family.

Virginia gasped loudly, and Wolf looked up shocked. Four year old Warren gasped and then started laughing. Cecilia cocked an eyebrow at the happy child.

"Oh my gosh!" Virginia gushed. "Where? Wha...wha?" Cecilia rolled her eyes.

"You are Virginia Lewis," Cecilia said more than asked. The twenty-five year old woman nodded, speechless. "You've been to the nine kingdoms," Cecilia again stated. Wolf stepped up.

"How do you know about that?"

"I..was there, now, I am trapped here. I cannot get back, I _need _back. I need your help."

"Why can't you get back?" Wolf asked.

"That is none of your concern. The only thing that concerns you, is getting me back."

"And if we don't?" Cecci smirked at him and looked sharply at the little boy.

"Then I fear for little Warren here," Cecci almost laughed as Virginia and Wolf pushed the boy behind them.

"Who are you?" Wolf demanded. Cecci did a sweeping bow.

"I am the second stolen child of Rumpelstiltskin! But you may call me Cecilia."

"Rumpelstiltskin?" Virginia asked. "I was only told of the first."

"Rumpelstiltskin took many children, Virginia, and if she is telling the truth, it is remarkable to meet one of the originals,"Wolf said. "But what I don't get, is if you belong to Rumpel, why doesn't he come get you?"

"Our powers are restricted here. There is no magic here, thus, ours are useless. And well, there is the small fact that, all magic comes at a price!"Cecci answered, but ended the sentence at a high pitch like Rumple's. (Imagine Rumpelstiltskin saying that in Once upon a time, and there is your pitch)

"Now...do we have a deal?"


End file.
